This invention relates to the control of outboard motors for small recreational vessels, whereby steering, throttling and shifting are remotely controlled. It is the powerhead of an outboard motor unit that is involved, such units being self contained for the most part. That is, the engine and its accessories and controls are incorporated in the powerhead from which a drive tube depends into the water where the propeller assembly operates, and all of which is pivotally carried by a bracket secured by a clamp frame to the transom of the vessel so as to swing upwardly on a transverse axis to avoid grounding, and so as to be trimmed for propulsion.
Steering is by means of vertical pivoting of the powerhead-drive tube-propeller assembly on the swinging bracket, with a forwardly projecting steering handle or with cables extending from an equivalent steering bracket to a pilot station having a steering wheel or the like.
Throttling is by means of a lever system that controls carburetion and spark advance or retard; assuming that most all outboard engines are internal combustion gasoline engines and the like. In practice, throttle control is by means of a manipulatable throttle lever at the front face of the powerhead or by a push-pull cable extending from the powerhead to a pilot station having an eqivalent steering wheel or lever.
Shifting is by means of a lever system that engages the propeller assembly for forward and reverse operation, the engine having one direction of rotation. In practice, shifting is accomplished by a dog clutch that engages gearing within the propeller assembly at the lower end of the drive tube, there being a shift lever at the powerhead, usually at one side thereof, for manipulation into any one of three modes, (1) reverse, (2) neutral, and (3) forward. The shift lever control can be extended to a pilot station by a push-pull cable to be operated by an equivalent shift lever.
There are the three basic control functions of steering, throttling and shifting which are of primary concern, and there are the related engine functions of starting and stopping, it being a general object of this invention to coordinate all of these functions for control at a hand held pilot station that -s extended by an electrical cable to any desired location aboard the vessel being operated thereby. The supporting functions involving fuel and electrical battery power are state of the art, and control therefor is also included in the hand held remote control station as shown and later described.
Outboard motor powerheads are of compact design with the basic controls hereinabove referred to incorporated in the powerhead for control by lever operation. The typical powerhead is enhanced by a tight fitting housing, at the immediate exterior of which all of the functional controls are accessible for direct manual operation or by remote cable control, as above stated. It is an object of this invention to tie into these basic controls as they are accessible at the powerhead, and to provide electrical servo operation therefor controlled remotely by a mobile hand held pilot station. Electrical power for operation of this system is provided by the existant battery power supply of the outboard motor.
It is an object of this invention to incorporate a steering servo in the powerhead of an outboard motor, for steering the vessel powered thereby from a remote hand held pilot station. Outboard motors of the type under consideration have a steering bracket for remote cable steering, and this steering bracket closely overlies the mounting frame that is clamped to the transom of the vessel. It is this steering bracket and mounting frame relationship that is advantageously employed herein to carry a gear segment or the like and a servo pinion, the servo motor thereof being reversely controlled by the remote hand held pilot station to turn the powerhead left and right.
It is an object of this invention to incorporate a throttle servo at the powerhead of an outboard motor, for speed control of the vessel powered thereby, from a remote hand held pilot station. Outboard motors of the type under consideration have a throttle lever system that simultaneously positions the caburetor butterfly-valve and the ignition spark advance-retard. It is this lever system that is advantageously employed herein to incorporate a servo motor drive therefor reversely controlled by the remote hand held pilot station to determine the speed of the vessel.
It is an object of this invention to incorporate a shift servo at the powerhead of an outboard motor, for reverse, neutral and forward modes of operation. Outboard motors of the type under consideration have a shift lever accessible at the exterior of the powerhead housing, and it is this lever which is advantageously employed herein to incorporate a servo motor drive to selectively put the shift lever into any one of the said three modes for operation, reverse, neutral or forward.
The steering of the vessel is a constant function that requires instant response and rapid operation with substantial torque. It is an object of this invention to provide these requirements by employing a small high speed continuous duty motor with high gear reduction to the pinion shaft that shifts the steering from left to right. In practice, the motor servo has a geared head which is coupled to a worm gear speed reducer by a flexible drive cable. The worm gear locks the steering position when the servo stops, the small high speed motor being characterized by quick acceleration and deceleration as well.
The throttle control is an intermittent function that requires instant response and rapid operation with moderate torque. It is an object of this invention to provide these requirements by employing a small high speed motor with a high gear reduction that shifts a screw jack to reciprocably position the throttle lever system. As shown, there is a nut reverse-y rotated by the servo motor to position a threaded drive rod. The drive rod inherently locks in selected positions when the servo motor stops.
The shift control is an intermittent function that requires instant response and rapid operation with substantial torque. A particular requirement of the shift control is the establishment of three distinct mode positions; reverse, neutral and forward. Accordingly, the servo for this shift control is essentially the same as the throttle control, but includes a multi position cam control that involves an electrical circuitry as hereinafter described. In carrying out this three mode positioning of the servo, the aforesaid drive rod and nut are engaged with a screw thread having a fast pitch, while the cam control and nut are engaged with a screw thread having a slow pitch. For example, a fast pitch of 32 threads per inch, as related to a slow pitch of 8 threads per inch. Thereby, the drive rod moves four times the distance of the cam control. This feature enables the entire installation of the cam control and related limit switches upon the servo actuator as a unit, as clearly shown in FIG. 7 of the drawings.
The remote hand held pilot station is characterized by the three vessel controlling functions, namely steering, throttling and shifting. Additional functions are starting S, stopping (kill) K, ignition IG, and the R.P.M. indicator, as shown in FIG. 2. All of these functions are correlated in the hand held pilot station shown in FIG. 2 and electrical diagram of FIG. 9. The controlling servos of the steering and throttle and shifting operatate individually, the throttle and shifting functions being electrically interrelated. The circuitry and cam control relationship of the shifting servo is unique, as there are three switches that determine the three distinct modes of operation.